The Tale of Mathoralar Secrets of a Forgotten Past
by Spartan 185
Summary: My name is Mathoralar, but my friends call me Math, well that is if I had any friends, I am a Blood Elf also known as Sin'dori and this is my story.


The Tale of Mathoralar:

Secrets of a Forgotten Past

**By: A. P. Taylor**

**Inspired by: World of Warcraft **

**A game by: BLIZZARD Entertainment**

**Chapter 1: In the Beginning**

My name is Mathoralar but my friends call me math and I am a Blood Elf (also know as Sin'dori) a lot of people think that Blood Elves and High Elves are the same but they aren't. For instance the High Elves are much taller then the Blood Elves, and the Blood Elves have found peace in there remote paradise of Silvermoon City, and the High Elves are still allied with the Humans of Stormwind City, but I think that the most important difference of all is that the Blood Elves and the High Elves is that they're on the opposite sides of a war between the Orcs of the Western Horde, and the Humans of the Eastern Kingdoms.

But then again I don't really care about such things because like I said. My name is Mathoralar and this is my story. I grew up in a little house just outside of Silvermoon City with my loving and caring Mother and Father. I also have a brother his name is pyril. He and I sometimes don't get along, but I can be myself around him. We have different points of view. For instance he wants to go to the warlock academy, and I want to stay home with my Father and learn the ancient ways of the paladin. Every Winters Vale (which is the vision Azeroth's Version of Christmas) my family and I went to my uncle Vladimir's cabin in Winterspring. Vlad got a little strange when he got bitten by a Mottled Worg, and even stranger when he got bitten by a vampire dusk bat. But I was happy, nonetheless, and why shouldn't I be. I mean after all I had a great home, a great Mother, a great Father, and a great life. **UNTIL IT WAS TAKEN FROM ME.**

My Mother was struck with a deadly disease that Priest of our village had never seen before. She died the following day. Pyril, my Father and I were in grief. A few years later as pyril and I were walking home from the Academy of young Sin'dori there was something going on at our house. It was on fire. Pyril and I ran towards the house. We tried to get inside but the Guards held us back, but then the

guard pulled someone out of the house on their back. It was our father. As he was put into a Medical Carriage he said to us. "Pyril, Mathoralar be strong for me, both of you." Everyday until his death we would visit him. But when he did die Pyril and I left everything behind. And that's when it hit me.

Behind every truth is a lie and under every lie is the truth. That's what my father always said to us.

**Ten years later**

I was looking through what was left of my dad's stuff that we brought with us when Pyril and I left home. I found something that looked important. It was a note that said.

Dear Pyril and Mathoralar:

If you are reading this I am dead and wondering what cause the fire. If you are wondering it was no accident. It was an assassination attempt. I was almost shot in the head but I moved out of the way just in time. The bullet hit a bottle of lantern oil, which explode, some of in went into the fireplace, and set the house on fire. I know who it was that started the fire. It was V

"Is that it?" That can't be it. I thought to my self. "What can't be it?" Asked Pyril as he woke up from a deep sleep. "Nothing" I said. "I know that you're looking at something." Pyril said suspiciously. "I'm telling you I'm not looking at anything." I replied. "Come on just tell me what you're looking at." Yelled Pyril. Then I finally said it. "A letter." "See was that so hard?" Asked Pyril rhetorically. "No I guess not." I replied. "What did it say?" Asked Pyril. "What did what say?" I replied with another question. "The letter what did the letter say I'm serous talking to sometimes is like trying to Tame a Mana Wyrm." Pyril replied with anger. "What would you know about Mana Wyrms anyway?" I replied in anger. "I know there smarter then you." Pyril yelled back at me.

Ok so this went on for about three more hours but Pyril and I didn't know that because after all it was the middle of the night. We didn't have a sundial so eventual I told Pyril what the letter said. So after I told him what the letter said we both went to sleep.

I don't sleep well anymore, ever since what happened in Eversong Woods. I always have the same dream, or nightmare if you prefer. It always starts the same, I'm coming home from Silvermoon City with food, water, and a few other things and my mother and father are waiting for me to get home, and I felt like I didn't have a care in the world and nothing else mattered except for me and my family, like how I felt ten years ago before our house was burnt down, well at least that is how I feel until I walk up to my mother and father and every thing goes up in flames and I feel like I'm all alone in the world.

Chapter 2: The Girl in the Long Dark Rags

The next morning Pyril and I went into town to buy some supplies and some food because we were both starving and hadn't eaten in days. We bought some armor, a spell book and a robe for Pyril, a two handed sword for me, a few bags of food, we even had enough two buy some new clothes because our old clothes were all torn and raged.

But then out of nowhere a guard just yells. "HEY, STOP THEIF!" My teacher at school always told me to protect those who can't protect them selves. Now I know what he meant when he said that. I thought to my self. "I have to protect that kid." Then I waited for the kid in the dark long rages to run by me, and then I ran right in front of the guard stopping him dead in his tracks. Then I said to him. "What is wrong with you chasing after that poor defenseless kid like that!" "That's no kid, it's a worthless piece of street trash." Replied the guard. I know that the kid is scared and hurt because I can see the kid crying and I can see this big mark on the kids arm and I can also see tears of fear. So then I knocked the guard out cold, which hurt a lot, on my part because he was wearing a metal helmet but I couldn't feel it because I was filled with rage, and there was a big crowd around the guard and me because I mean for some people it was so terrifying but they couldn't turn away. So then I say to everyone. "Return to your business nothing to see here." It work and every one left.

So then I go over to the kid and asked. "Hey kid you ok?" and in and somewhat high voice the kid said. "Yes I'm ok." So I'm thinking to my I just saved this kid who I never even met and then I realized that the kid is a girl. Then I get a good look at her and her eyes green where like the Fields of Eversong Woods. So I asked her. "Do you have a name?" "Yes." said the girl. So then I asked her. "What is your name?" And then she. "Rebecca Olivia Sierra Elisabeth. But you can call me Rose." So then I helped her up, got her some new clothes, and then Pyril, Rose, and I left the town.

**Chapter 3: a New Day and a Fresh Start**

Pyril, Rose, and I were walking down an old dirt road when I realized that none of us has had anything to eat in days. So I stopped and asked Pyril and Rose. "Do any of you have something to eat?" "No." replied Rose and Pyril. "Thought not." I replied back. "Hey look." Said Rose looking at a sign that said.

Cross Roads

Stonetalon Mountain

"My instinct is tells me that the Cross Roads would be the safest place for Western Horde travelers." I said in a confident voice. "But what if it's now an Eastern Kingdom outpost?" Pyril said in a doubtful voice and before I could get one letter out Rose butted in and said. "This place is right behind the Durotar waste lands which last time I was there was a Western Horde Territory!" Pyril was silent so we kept walking, and eventually we arrived at the Cross Roads, which as expected had the symbol of the Western Horde on the front gate.

We got as much food as we could carry and that we needed, Stayed at the village inn for the night got up in the morning, and then left the Cross Roads and continued to were ever we were going.

**Chapter 4: I Didn't Believe My Eyes**

**When it Fell From the Skies**

The three of us were walking down an old dirt road that following day when we a strange noise coming from directly ahead and that's when we realized that we were heading towards Mulgore. The home of the Tauren. The Tauren are Minotaur like creatures but much more intelligent and live their mountain top sanctuary of Thunder Bluff. Where no Eastern Kingdom soldier has reach before well of course I mean no enemy has gotten there and lived anyway.

So anyway back to the stamped. The Tauren were riding as fast as they could on their Kodos. Rhinoceros like creatures but bigger, stronger, and faster. As the stomping of the Kodos became louder the ground began to shake more and more. Pyril and I had no trouble moving but Rose was some how frozen into place by the noise I kept on telling her to move but she wouldn't responded, and just like last time I saved her the same words were racing through my head. "Protect those who can't protect them selves." So right at that moment I pushed Rose out of the way as the stampede was getting closer and closer I braced my self for the impact when the sound just got quiet. I opened my eyes to see that surprisingly I wasn't being trampled by the herd of Kodos. I looked to the side of my to see a ghostly wolf sitting beside me.

I thought it was just my eyes playing tricks on me but then as the wolf slowly change into a Tauren I realized that he wasn't a guardian sent to protect me. He was just a Tauren shaman who didn't want to have any casualties with the Kingdom of Silvermoon, so then I asked him. "Who are you?" and the Tauren replied. "I am Ennomi one of the Blood Hoof Tauren. Sorry about my brother Ginda and his' stamped. Today is the annual Centaur hunt. Half man half horse. Every year my family and I kill any Centaur on sight because about twenty-five years ago those vile creatures kicked us of our land forcing us back into the province of Mulgore. But enough about my problems what brings you this far deep into Kalimdor Sin'dori." "Well." I replied. "You see we're looking for a place called the Caverns of Time you ever heard of it?" Ennomi froze for moment but finally was able to say. "Yes I've heard of it. Its a little bit south of here but tell me why do you wish to go there?" " There's something personal that my brother and I need to find out." I replied. "Alright I'll lead you there. "But take into consideration even changing just the smallest thing in the Caverns of Time can have the largest effect on the future so please be careful." Warned Ennomi.

**Chapter 5: the Caverns of Time**

The four of us walked for about a weak until finally we arrived at the caverns of time. It was amazing the four of us walked towards the entrance. And there was a golden dragon just out side. When he noticed us he said. "Young travelers, what lies beyond this point is the caverns of time, so be warned that although it may appear safe it is very easy to get lost in the past, and one more thing, if you change anything in the caverns it could and most likely will have a drastic effect on the present." "If you want to live I suggest you listen to him." Said Ennomi. The three of us were speechless. "I take you silence as an understanding." Said Ennomi. I nodded. "Than lets move on."

The caverns were huge so huge that someone could get killed and no one would find out. We got to the end of the hallway and we came across a big room with over a thousand doorways each recording the past. The four of us wandered around for hours until finally we came across the door containing the events of what happened ten years ago. "Who wants to go first?" Rose said in a calm, sarcastic voice. "I guess I will." I replied as I walked calmly into the doorway. I opened my eyes to what seemed to be Eversong Woods, and our house was still in tact, than I noticed a mysterious figure in a dark robe who appeared to have wings coming out his or her back. And than it all made sense to me I now knew who killed my farther although I wasn't sure I had to find out if who I suspected truly did kill my father.

When I left the doorway Rose asked. " Did you find what you were looking for?" "We're leaving." I rudely interrupted. The others nodded. Rose hesitated for a while but I'm pretty sure she understood what was going on. As we left the caverns something seemed a little odd. For on thing the golden dragon was gone, and instead there were two red dragons just outside of the caverns. I didn't know what was going on until Ennomi said. "Alternate guardians." "What" I asked. "Every twelve hours the guardians switch. The golden dragon takes the first twelve hours then the red dragons take the second twelve hours." Replied Ennomi. And then I said. "We're going to Winterspring." "Why?" Asked Rose. "I need to make sure that what I suspect is right or not." I replied.

**Chapter 6: the Journey to Winterspring**

In order to survive in Winterspring we would need the right equipment, so we went to a few outfitters on the way. At first we couldn't find anything useful until we found a place called. "Every Thing You Need Outfitters." So we went inside and bought everything that we thought we would need, and then made our way north which was pretty dangerous considering we would have to go through the western plague lands which was over run by Zombies, so just to be on the safe side we made sure to get our weapons sharpened and left. It was pretty nice outside, good traveling weather but the road ahead was hot and dusty, but what would you expect in a place like the barrens.

We walked for about three days until we arrived at the gates Orgrimmar, the capital city of Durotar and the home of the Orcs. The four of us walked up to the gate and the two guards positioned in front of the gate said. **"Welcome to Orgrimmar, what business do you have with WarChief Thrall?"** And before I could say anything Ennomi says. "We have come to speak with Thrall, I am Ennomi Vice Chief of the Shaman clan and brother of Ginda leader of the Hunter's Guild in Thunder Bluff." And without any argument what so ever the guards said, **"You and your companions may pass Vice Chief." **

We passed through Orgrimmar until we entered the Valley of Wisdom and entered Thrall's throne room. When we entered the main chamber Thrall asked, "What is your Business in Orgrimmar?" "We need a map to help us through the Western Plaguelands." Ennomi replied. "The Western Plague Lands? Why do you wish to go through there?" Thrall asked. "It's personal," I replied. "I see, and since it's not my job to invaded other people privacy I will give you a map to lead you through the Western Plaguelands," replied Thrall

"Alright. Now I hope you know that are guides are some of the best I all of Kalimdor." (the main continent of the western horde) Thrall stated. "We know." Ennomi replied. "Good. Please go the Valley of Honor for the equipment you may or may not need." Thrall requested.

So then we went to the Valley of Honor. We found the place Thrall was talking about and got all we needed and a map and headed of to the Western Plaguelands.

We walked for days with no rest and no sign of a village for miles, the only thing we could hear was silence and the tumble of tumbleweeds. We head to keep our guard up because in these lands something could come out of nowhere like rouge. I didn't really no where we were going but Ennomi seemed like he did for some reason because if we asked if we could stop to rest he would just keep on going. For a while Ennomi wouldn't even say anything let alone look at any of us. It was weird and I was worried.

I don't why but even though I had just met Ennomi, it seemed as if I had known him all my life, but that was impossible because I never met a Tauren in my entire life before. I just thought that it would be easier just to forget about it because I just didn't want to get distracted by a useless thought. "If you can't find a use for a thought it's just a waste of space," that's what my father always said to Pyril and I.

Maybe, just maybe not everything that my father said was correct, I'm not even quite sure why I'm thinking that I mean my father was a good and easygoing person and he didn't really deserve to die, no one really does but they do it sort of a weird thing once I think about it. My mother didn't really seem like she deserved to get or was getting sick, although once in a while se would have a glass of Silvermoon Port after cooking by a hot oven pit. But then again back then I was only about 5-6 years old and didn't really care.

So anyway, there were rough roads ahead for the four of us, and Ennomi was still going on and on and on, didn't really no why, I mean he saved me not the other way around, if anything I owe him. So then I finally had the guts to say to him. "Why won't you talk to any of us," "I made a promise to my self that I would not stop helping you get your revenge on the person who killed your father and burned down you house," Ennomi finally answered. "Why," I asked. "By the sacred oath of my clan, if a brother to a clan member were to cause harm to someone and a clan member were to save him, the member is to help until the dept is finished or the member of the clan were to die in progress of finishing his or her dept." Ennomi replied.

I didn't want to argue with Ennomi because after all he had a better point of view about his coulter then I did, and he's most likely been through this kind of thing before and most likely doesn't like to be told what to not or what to do, well at least I thought that's what Pyril and Rose were thinking anyway.

A few hours until we finally came across the Western Plaguelands. It's a very disturbing with spider webs that look like they were formed by spiders that at least the size of a blood hound, and the all the buildings were abandoned. The four of us were on are toes. Because at any given moment someone or something could come from nowhere, fortunately I don't have that kind of luck.

**Chapter 7: The Knight of Death **

Pyril, Rose, Ennomi, and I went to go check out one of the villages when there was a sound off in the distance, it sounded like hooves of a horse getting close, there was also the sound of chains clashing together. "Death Knights," Ennomi yelled. "What," Pyril asked. "Servants of the Lich King Arthas." Ennomi replied. "Just get to cover especially you Rose," Ennomi ordered. Rose said nothing and she and Pyril went into a large building Where Pyril had more room to cast Shadow Bolts out a huge window on the second floor,, and to protect Rose, She's not really the fighting type while Ennomi and I stayed outside to guard the building from the up coming Death Knights.

There turned out to be just one Death Knight that approached the town. He seemed pretty tuff but he nothing but a reanimated corpse of who seemed to be a Stormwind Warrior. He approached Ennomi and I and said in a deep demonic voice, "**What is your business in these lands where even the sun is to scared to shine?**" "We're just passing through to Winterspring. If you'll just let us pass we won't do anything to your scary landscape," Ennomi Replied. "**Well I'm sorry that I can't accept that offer,**" said the Death Knight as if he were mocking the two of us. He dismounted, unsheathed his sword, and began to charge.

When suddenly a shadow bolt fell right before him. "I wouldn't move if I were you, or else the next one is coming right for you." Pyril said as if to warn the Death Knight. "**Well, well well, it appears you had a friend hiding in a building as if to catch me off guard, impressive, most impressive,**" Said the Death Knight acting surprised. "Yes, yes we did," I replied.

"**I can honestly say I've never seen that technique before. I mean I myself have never met a warlock before but if I had that's exactly what I would do, maybe even stick him with some dumb girl that doesn't even know how to use a sword. Oh I'm sorry, did I invade your mind too much**,""Learn to shut your mouth once in awhile you ignorant undead peace of trash!" I interrupted as I punched the Death Knight in the face. "**Yes, yes beet the dead nightlights out so I can feed off your anger and hatred for me! I WANT TO SEE YOU MADNESS,**" demanded the Death Knight. "Alright I will!" I replied.

I landed two Punches on him until Ennomi pulled me away. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LET ME KILL HIM, THIS TRASH IS A WASTE OF LIFE AND DESERVES TO DIE," I said in anger. "He wants you to try to kill him he's feeding of you anger. Don't you understand that he's just provoking you until you're nothing but a hollowed out shell?" Ennomi asked. "Yes I know that, and I don't care, I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" I replied. "**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA,**" The Death Knight was laughing as if he were enjoying this. "What's so funny?" I asked pretending to care. "**You. Your suffering amuses me,**" the Death Knight replied. "You sick little WORM," I shouted in anger as I ran over towards the Death Knight, but sure enough who were to stop me but none other then Ennomi. "Calm down," Ennomi said. "LEAVE ME ALONE, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT HE'S A FOLLOWER OF THE LICH KING ARTHAS AND DESERVE TO DIE," I said yet again in anger. "Listen to what you are saying, earlier you said that no one EVER deserves to die." Ennomi replied trying to nock some sense into me. I said nothing as if speechless. Then I finally said, "Every life as value, and should not be put to waste." "There's the Mathoralar I know." Ennomi said.

"So, how did you know all that stuff about me, and why were you using it against me," I asked the Death Knight. "**I can read minds, and I was only joking about the whole thing its just a joke that us Death Knights have, and some other Death Knights and I actually left the Lich King's army a long time ago after he sent us into a suicide mission, and I have a name it's Ronhan by the way,"** the Death Knight Replied. "So Ronhan how many time have you been resurrected anyway," I asked. "**About twice**," Replied Ronhan. "**You know if you want I can lead you to Winterspring, I've been there a few times when I didn't inhabit a re-animated corpse. But I should still remember how to get there. But first I know of something that might prove useful. A legendary weapon, it is believed to be hidden in the Swamp of Sorrows, in the deepest and darkest part of the Sunken Temple, guarded by a troll know as Jammal'an, the prophet and protector of the Sunken temple. The weapon that I am talking about is a two-handed sword known as the Drakefang Butcher. It would be worth finding it if you can,**" said Ronhan acting to be honestly telling the truth. "Deal, you will lead us to Winterspring and the sword, and I in return will not kill you," I said accepting Ronhan's offer. "**As if you could,**" replied Ronhan.

**Chapter 8: the Swamp of Sorrows**

It was a long journey, I wasn't sure if Ronhan even knew where he was even going, because the Swamp of Sorrows was at least three hundred miles from the Western Plaguelands. A few weeks past until we finally arrived at the Sunken Temple. "I don't trust this guy Math." Pyril whispered to me. "**I heard that**," Replied Ronhan. "Sorry," apologized Pyril. "**It's ok, I get that all the time**," replied Ronhan. The temple was large and mostly submerged in water and soil. I was surprised that it hadn't caved in; the temple was in the middle of a deep pond, I couldn't see the bottom. Ronhan stepped to the water and I was perplexed to see him standing on it. "**Follow**," said Ronhan. "Are you sure it's safe." I asked. "**Yes, I'm sure that it is perfectly one hundred percent safe, well then again nothing is one hundred percent safe in my opinion, well at least if you follow me you'll be fine**," Ronhan said. "Alright you lead the way," I replied as the four of us swam along side Ronhan.

It was a long swim until we came to the stairs of the temple. "Now, is the inside of the temple safe," asked Pyril. "**I have no idea,**" replied Ronhan. "But earlier you said that you've been here before," exclaimed Pyril. "**I did come here before, but that was over two hundred years ago, when I was still alive**," replied Ronhan. "You should have told us that before we came here," exclaimed Pyril. "**I promised you a sword, and a sword is what your going to get**," replied Ronhan. "Can we just go in already," I exclaimed. "**Alright as you wish**," said Ronhan. "**Follow**," Commanded Ronhan as the five of us entered the temple.

It was dark and damp inside the temple drops of water falling from the ceiling echoed through the halls of the temple. The air was very damp; it felt like I was in a rain forest, except there were no trees, plants, or grass, only vines that seemed to be growing from the walls and the ceiling. It wasn't long until we came to a flight of stairs that was filled almost to the top with water and a wall coming down from the ceiling stopping a quarter deep in the water. "**We must swim through this submerged hall to continue**," Ronhan said pointing to the submerged hallway. "**Follow**," ordered Ronhan. "Alright you lead the way," I said to Ronhan as he dived into the water, the four of us followed his lead into the water. It was weird, I mean earlier Ronhan was walking on the water but I guess he can control it, or something like that, but it's not worth thinking about that right at this moment.

A few minutes later we began to surface on the other side of the long submerged hallway. I'm surprise that Ronhan didn't fall apart when he was in the water, I mean he is dead after all, and as far as I've seen, undead would crumble when submerged in water, anyway I guess I'll have to ask Ronhan about the whole thing when we get the Drakefang Butcher.

It was a very long walk between the entrance and the central chamber of the temple. I wasn't even quite sure that getting Drakefang Butcher was even worth it anymore. The four of us, Pyril, Ennomi, Rose, and myself followed Ronhan until we came into a huge chamber with an odd looking troll in a long purple robe sitting on a pedestal, and he had a huge purple Mohawk that trolls call a crest for some reason, he also had purple markings on his face that went along the perimeter of his face, and he had an odd looking staff that was taller then his body and looked impossible to hold by any ordinary troll, he most have been some troll that had some strength enhancements or something, which was odd considering he looked like he hadn't left the temple in a very long time, I mean you tell by looking at him, for one thing the pigment of his skin was more pale then average, and he didn't wear shoes so his feet were filthy and covered in dirt.

There was this strange smell in the air, I wasn't sure where the smell was coming from, anyway, back to the troll in the purple robe, he seemed to be looking directly at the four of us and in an echoing voice he said, "**Well, well well look what we have here**, **a group of lost travelers that wondered into my domain** **and** **act like you people own the place**, **now we can't have that now can we**?" "Who are you," Ennomi asked. "**Who am I you ask**, **I am Jammal'an**,** the prophet and protector of the Temple of Atal'Hakkar**, the troll replied. "**But now I must ask**, **who are you**," Jammal'an asked with his hand on the handle of his staff as if he was about to attack. "I am Mathoralar, these are my companions Rose, Ronhan, Ennomi, and my brother Pyril, we have in search of a sword called the Drakefang Butcher that is thought to be in these very walls. Do you know which part of the temple it is in," I asked. "**Yes**, **I know where the sword is**, **but I'm sorry to say that you can't have it**,** because the Drakefang Butcher is mine**, **be gone**," Jammal'an replied. "I wasn't asking if we could have I just asked if you knew where it was," I said to explain to Jammal'an. "**Well it sure sounded like you were**," Jammal'an said as he stood up and removed his staff from his back. "**If it's a fight that you want**,** I'll give you a fight**," Ronhan said as he unsheathed his sword. "**I would be more then happy to add you decapitated heads to my collection**, **and I forward to be adding yours to my collection yet again**, **Ronhan or should I say**,** triple traitor**," Jammal'an said preparing to guard Ronhan's attack. "**SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TROLL TRASH**," Ronhan yelled as he lounged towards Jammal'an in anger.

It was a fierce battle, a Prophet and a death knight that has been resurrected twice to serve in a war against his will, fighting until one or the other was dead. Pyril, Ennomi, or I would have jump into the fight but we would have been torn to shreds by one of them, and I wasn't sure which one I was more afraid of, Ronhan or Jammal'an. Rose, Ennomi, Pyril, and I were paralyzed by the sight of the battle. After a few minutes of into the battle I decided to just jump right into the battle. I jumped into the center of the chamber and began to charge at Jammal'an. Jammal'an was to busy focusing on Ronhan so I figured that he wouldn't notice me. But when I got close enough to hit him, he slipped away from Ronhan, jumped over me, and ran strait up a flight of stairs on the other side of the room. "**If you want to kill me you'll have to follow me**," Jammal'an said as he ran through the hallway. Ronhan Immediately followed the prophet with his sword drawn and his feet charging. Pyril, Ennomi and I followed him. It wasn't long until the hall ended and we in this huge square room lit up at all corners with old and dusty torches. Jammal'an was standing calmly at the back of the room in the center of the room there was an odd looking troll wearing a dark hood, he had white hair, bruised skin, and a pale skin. He was also holding a strange looking sword; the troll was holding it with one hand so it was obviously not the Drakefang Butcher. The blade of the sword was bent and crooked, and there was a green line going across the center of the blade. It was hard to get a good look at the troll because he had his sword out and he was headed directly at us. The troll began to charge at the four of us, the troll began to strike but then Ronhan quickly guarded the blow. Ronhan and the wretched troll were in a clash with there swords, neither one of them seemed to want to give up. But then I stepped into the battle. I walked to the troll, drew my sword and stabbed the troll in the back of the throat; I wanted to make his death quick and painless so that the troll would feel no pain when he died, but he was still moving around on the floor like a chicken with its head chopped off for about five minutes. After the troll stopped moving, Pyril poked the troll's corpse with the end of his staff to make sure that the troll was dead. I picked up the trolls sword just incase because I thought that I could possibly use it latter, or at least I could possibly give it to Rose. Then Jammal'an stepped forward from the raised floor that he was standing on, "**Good**,** very good**, **it appears that you were able to kill my minion**," Jammal'an said without a single care in the world. "**It appears that I'm going to have to kill you now**," said Jammal'an as he stepped towards the four us. Ronhan charged towards him, I thought that his blood lust was taken care of when the wretched troll was killed but it appears that the troll was just a warm up to him.

I don't really understand Ronhan, and frankly I don't really want to, because after all he is a re-reanimated corpse of a human that didn't really seem to have a place in this world that I used to call home, what I mean is, a place is only your home if you know what is coming on inside it but I don't really know anymore.

So anyway, back to the battle. Ronhan and Jammal'an were in a clash. Neither one of them wanting to give up, it appeared that way yet again. But them Pyril stepped in. Pyril reached out his hand, opened it, and out of nowhere a bright purple beam of light shot out of the palm of his hand and attached to Jammal'an. It appeared to be weakening the prophet because he dropped his guard but was still able to dodge Ronhan's sword. Jammal'an limped over to Pyril, locked his hand in a fist, and attempted to punch Pyril, but than the prophet fell to his knees right in front of Pyril. "What did you do to him," I asked Pyril. "He was getting a little annoying so I sucked out his soul and made it a soul shard," Pyril replied, "What did you think I was doing when you were sleeping, practicing my shadow bolt?" "Oh," I said.

"AAAAHHHHHHH," a scream came out of nowhere, and that's when I remembered that Rose was alone in the central chamber. The four of us ran as fast as we could through the hallway back to the central chamber. When the four of us got there we couldn't believe our eyes. Rose was on top of a pillar that had fallen from the balcony above and in front of her was a huge emerald dragon. "We have to kill that thing and save Rose," I thought to my self. But before I could say a word Ennomi had already changed into his ghost wolf form, and Ronhan was riding on the wolf form of Ennomi's back. Ronhan jumped off Ennomi when they got to the dragon on the other side of the chamber, Ronhan drew his sword, and was hacking away at the dragon. Ennomi was on the dragon's back hacking away at the dragon's scales. It wasn't long until the dragon got fed up with the attack and picked up Ennomi and Ronhan and threw them across the room. I that's when I drew my sword and charged straight into battle, at first my assault went pretty well until the dragon pined my down and started tearing up my armor. I thought that this was how it was all going to end because first of all I was tired and I was about to blank out.

I was waiting for my demise when the dragon stopped attacking, I opened my eyes to what appeared to be a blue cloud of smoke with arms attacking the dragon. It was the strangest thing that I had ever seen.


End file.
